


Sleepy Habits

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [19]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris gets the hugs, Fluff, I really don't know it's cute, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sometime During Act 3, sleep habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Elia Hawke always checks on her twin sister when she comes home of a night. What she finds is both adorable and hilarious.





	Sleepy Habits

Elia always checked on her sister when coming home late at night. It was rarely a conversation, considering Evangeline was always asleep, but after everything the twins had gone through, she liked to make sure her sister was still there. Tonight was no different. Elia had been at the Hanged Man for a significant number of hours and was astoundingly not drunk when she returned home. Out of habit, she passed her sister’s room, the door wide open and peeked inside. The sight had her bursting into a quiet fit of laughter. 

In Evangeline’s pillow Nest lay her sister and her lover, peacefully sleeping. The funny part was how. Fenris was lying on his back, one arm curled around Eve’s shoulders while Eve was snuggled close to his side, her head resting on his shoulder while one arm was wrapped under said shoulder and her other was tucked around his stomach and she had one leg thrown over both of his. There was no chance the elf could move. Elia, not used to having a light sleeper in the house, was a little startled when she noticed Fenris glaring lightly at her.  
“Do you find something amusing?” Fenris asked, voice low so as not to wake the woman using him as pillow despite the abundance of them under her.  
“I should have warned you: Evie’s a sleep hugger.” Elia snickered, leaning on the doorframe. Fenris lifted his hand from her sister’s shoulder in a sort of ‘no shit’ gesture before replacing it.  
“Even without your warning, I have discovered that for myself.” He honestly did not seem bothered at all but, Elia supposed, after three years of making Eve’s life miserable because of one dumb choice, he didn’t have the right to be bothered by her clingy sleep habits.   
“You look like a giant teddy bear!” Elia snorted with her laughter, no longer attempting to keep quiet.  
“Do you wish to wake your sister? It has been a long day.” Fenris hissed and Elia delighted in seeing him so protective. It made watching Eve mope and wait for him worth it.  
“Evie sleeps like dead, she managed to sleep through a mabari farting in her face.” The red head laughed again at the face Fenris made but the funny part was that it wasn’t a lie. 

Fenris tried to free himself of Evangeline’s grasp if only so he could shut the door in her twins face but the moment he shifted, Eve’s grip tightened and kept him in place with a strength he didn’t realize she possessed.   
“Yeah, once Evie clings, she won’t let go.” Elia was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard, something she was only game to do because she knew Fenris wouldn’t be able to reach her until morning, “Years of keeping me from sneaking out has given her a tight grip.”   
“Would you mind leaving us to sleep in peace?” Fenris hissed in retaliation.  
“Sure but a little advice: if you wanna get free just take that really big pillow next you and wedge it between you and her. She’ll latch onto that and you’ll be free to move.” Elia didn’t wait for a response this time and wandering down her bedroom, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I simply couldn't resist. Fenny may not normally be one for cuddles but everyone needs them after a long day. And he doesn't get much of a choice.


End file.
